


锤基/All基-哥哥，我喜欢你！

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), There's A Tag For This, but not now
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: Loki的魔法失控，和小时候的他交换时空。而复仇者们则成为了他的保姆（？）从Chp 10开始是SPN和Avengers的Crossover





	1. Chapter 1

“Loki，你听我解释-”

“闭上你的嘴，Odinson，我不想听见你所说的任何话也不想要看见你！”

还不知道自己究竟犯了什么滔天大祸的Thor就这样被弟弟关在房门外，他不明白为什么弟弟会生他的气，甚至是连房门都不让他进入。Thor拼命地敲着门，祈求着心爱的弟弟让他进入房内。

众神在上，希望门不会这么轻易地就被他弄坏，雷神想着。

他努力克制着自己的力度，不去弄坏弟弟的房间门，一边不断地祈求弟弟的原谅。就算是敲到手脱臼，他也要让弟弟告诉他，为什么在生他的气！

就在Thor快要让自己脑子因为思考过度而发热着火之际，房内所传出的爆炸声让他沉不住气，直接将房门锤破，冲进房间内查看弟弟的状况。

可他万万没想到，眼前出现的却是一个长着和Loki而是一模一样的男孩，而他熟悉的弟弟却不见任何踪影。

“你是谁？你有看到我的哥哥吗？”

小男孩看着Thor，并没有流露出害怕，而是毫无畏惧地询问着Thor的身份以及自己的哥哥的去处。他很乖巧，并没有因为自己突然出现在陌生的地方而哭闹，也并没因为自己的哥哥不再身边而害怕地躲起来，更没有像其他的孩童一样无理取闹。

他只是静静地看着Thor，等待着自己的问题被他回答。

“Loki？”

男孩听见自己的名字后顿了一下，然后沉默着，思考着，最后决定将自己得到的结论加以认证。

“我来到未来了？”

果然，那绿色的眼眸只有在Loki的脸上才能看见。


	2. Chapter 2

“等等，所以，你是说，这可爱的要人命的小子是你那混帐弟弟？”

Clint放下手上那装满小甜饼的玻璃罐子，觉得不可思议地指了指坐在Thor手臂上的小男孩。男孩乖巧地抱着Thor的脖子，小心翼翼地维持着自己的平衡，不让自己从这个说是自己的哥哥的手臂上摔下。

“为什么他说我是一个混账，哥哥？难道未来的我是个坏孩子吗？”

Loki爬下哥哥的手臂，略些委屈地看着Thor，不明白为什么在这间房间内的人都这么警戒地看着他。

‘难道我真的是个坏孩子吗？’他想着。

被问着的Thor不知道该怎么回答弟弟的问题，他想说是，但这又会让还是个孩子的Loki受到伤害，尤其是心灵上。但他又没办法说他不是，毕竟，长大后的Loki确实不是个那么乖的好孩子。

虽然他的承认这一切都是他害的。

“当然不是啊，弟弟，只是哥哥做了些很愚蠢的事让你生气了。”

Thor放柔语气地说道，深怕自己的话语刺杀弟弟的心。

但后者却并没有说任何话，也并没有释出任何肢体动作，只是静静弟弟头看着自己的脚丫 。像是个害怕周围的孩子。

“要吃蓝莓吗？”

Stark蹲下身，拿着装有干蓝莓的袋子，问着刚抬起头看着他的Loki。Tony在示出好意，虽然他仍然对长大后的Loki有些偏见，但他相信一个看起来连10岁都不到的孩子会坏到能将他们伤害。

嘿，现在的Loki只有差不多300岁好吗？怎么可能会伤害其他人呢？

“谢-谢谢你。。。”

他小心翼翼地从Tony手中的袋子拿出一个干蓝莓，在对方的微笑注视下，将干蓝莓放进嘴巴。甜甜的味道在嘴里散开，让喜欢甜点的Loki忍不住咬着下唇，害羞地再索取。

但他还没来得及开口，干蓝莓袋子就已经被男人送到他的面前。

“吃吧，小家伙。”

Loki结果干蓝莓后并没有将它吃下，而是拉了拉Thor的裤脚，意示着他弯下腰。

“怎么了吗，弟弟？”

他缓缓地将手上的干蓝莓献给雷神。

“给你吃，哥哥。”

Tony看着兄弟两的互动，站起身，推了下隔壁的鹰眼，说。

“看来，这小家伙确实是驯鹿游戏，不过是天使版的。”

Clint会心一笑，看了眼四周的队员们，Cap，Nat，Bruce，Wanda，Vision还有新加入的Peter，哦，还有不知道为什么会被Thor那家伙的姐姐Hela复活的Pietro混账。


	3. Chapter 3

“我们带你去买新衣服，好吗？”

Wanda拉着Pietro在男孩面前弯下身，不顾身后脸上写满无奈的Vision，邀请着男孩和他们一起外出，购买新的衣物，毕竟，Loki现在穿在身上的衣服不太适合地球的天气等。

再加上，你总不能让一个孩子连续几天都穿着同样一件衣服吧？

“哥哥-Thor有去吗？”

Loki看着Wanda的双眼，仿佛要是她说谎的话就会直接拒绝她的邀请，并且不再和她说话，但谁都知道，这礼仪满满的小王子不会这么做，他只会偷偷地在你背后对你恶作剧。这不能怪他，他可是恶作剧之神。

Maximoff兄妹俩看了对方一眼后，开口对Loki说：

“Thor他必须留下来和队长他们解释一些事情，Loki和我们出去一下好吗？”

快银没办法对着一个小男孩说谎，就算他自己的同年充满着战争以及谎言。

但Loki并没有作出任何的抗议行为，只是脸色开始变得失望，害怕。Wanda不忍心看着男孩继续这样伤心的表情，决定使用她的能力，看看是什么原因让Loki流露出悲伤之情。

但她所看见的却让她也想要哭泣。

究竟为什么一个连人类8岁都不到的孩子会承受这种情感，被哥哥的同伴们讨厌，不被自己家人的国家认同？

Wanda看了眼自己的弟弟，在看了眼自家恋人，决定孤注一掷。

“嘿，呃。。Loki，你哥哥他或许不怎么需要向队长解释。。我们可以试试看邀请他和我们一起出门？”

男孩听见Wanda的话后，不禁露出期待的表情，但却又仍然保持礼貌地向Wanda发问。

“真的吗？”

“嗯，打勾勾。”

Loki伸出手，如女孩所期待的和她打勾勾。

在后面看着一切发生的Vision只觉得自己快要疯了，女友被小男孩抢走了，怎么办？


	4. Chapter 4

“哥哥！那边那个红发姐姐说要带我们一起去买新衣服。”

Loki再和Wanda打勾勾答应后，小跑到Thor的身边，仰头看着高大的哥哥。期待着对方所给予的答复，但Loki知道，哥哥很有可能不愿意和自己一起出门，很有可能让自己跟着红发姐姐和银发哥哥，还有那个不知道是什么种族的紫色哥哥，Thor很有可能会选择留在原地，和他新交的中庭朋友们玩闹。

“嘿，Point break，我觉得你弟弟在邀请你哦，你不去，我去哦。”

“Tony！”

Cap打断了钢铁侠对Thor的调侃，阻止他调戏神兄弟俩。他站在Thor的身边，看着前面和Clint一起的TonyStark，他们，呃-正在勾搭幼小的邪神，试图将他从哥哥的身边带走。

若是跟着Clint的话来说的话，‘不管怎么样，Thor都不会是一个会照顾小孩的哥哥。虽然我和Loki有些私人恩怨，但是，嘿，他这么可爱！’

“Loki，不然你和Wanda他们一起去吧，哥哥过一阵子回去找你的，好吗？”

Thor抱起在自己脚边的弟弟，看着他的双眼，语气略带无助地说着。不是说Thor不想要跟着弟弟出门，只是，只是他觉得自己有必要先和队长解释来龙去脉，就算他自己也不是那么地清楚。

可惜，被Thor抱给Wanda的Loki一点也不明白雷神的想法，总是被三武士和Sif嫌弃的他只认为自家哥哥开始讨厌他了。

“好。。”

他顺从地抱着绯红女巫的颈项，而后者则在和队长告别后就带着Pietro，自家男友，还有偏要跟着出门的TonyStark以及Clint出门到最靠近的百货公司了。

当然，由Happy载送，毕竟，一群超级英雄一起出门的画面可不容易看见，更何况，其中一个人的身上还抱着如天使一般可爱的小男孩。

“姐姐，那是什么？”

Loki指着车外的高楼大厦之中写着‘A’的大楼，转头问着仍旧抱着自己的Wanda。他很喜欢这个红发姐姐，她的身上有很熟悉的感觉。

Wanda顺着男孩手指指着的方向看去，发现那是复仇者大夏后，笑了笑。

“那就是我们的家，复仇者大夏，也是Loki以后的家。”

她摸了摸小男孩的头发后，发现对方并不排斥这种肢体接触，所以就更加大胆地抱起男孩，让他做在自己的脚上，让他能更看得清窗外的景色。

Loki听了Wanda的话后，开心的笑了，然后继续看着窗外。

但，Wanda知道，男孩仍然害怕着被抛弃，就算她说复仇者大夏也是他的家后，也一样。


	5. Chapter 5

"请吧,我的小王子。"

先下车的Tony走到Loki那一边,为他打开车门,邀请幼小的邪神从黑色轿车上下来,与他一起走到 黑色轿车上下来,与他一起走到百货公司的儿童部门。

当然,这是他旗下其中一间百货公司而已。

"这一件怎么样,小家伙?"

Pietro在Loki他们刚踏进百货公司的儿童部门后便拿着一件绿色T恤衫,上面有只全金的鹿。

"我的名字叫Loki Odinson,不是小家伙。"

Loki看着在他前面蹲下举着那件T恤衫的Pietro,礼貌地诉说自己的不满,他不明白小家伙的意思,中庭人称他的方式越来越奇怪了。

小家伙,驯鹿游戏,point break。。。这些都是什么意思?

Maximoff哥哥对此只是笑了笑,揉了揉Loki的黑发。

"那么,Loki,我叫Pietro Maximoff哦,刚刚那个漂亮的姐姐是哥哥我的双胞胎妹妹,她叫Wanda Maximoff。"

他指了指站在Vision身边一起帮小邪神选衣服的Wanda,而后者也是拿了件绿色的衣服,不过是儿童衬衫。

"在说我坏话?"

双胞胎妹妹开玩笑说着,但却没想到Loki会当真。

"没有哦,姐姐,Pietro哥哥在向我介绍你们。"

他松开握着Tony的手,走向Wanda。他真的很喜欢这个姐姐,她的身上有熟悉的感觉!

而被摔开手的亿万富翁则不是那么开心了。

"嘿,Loki不如你告诉我,你想要什么样的衣服,我都买给你,好吗?"

他随后叫来几位服务生,让他们帮忙小王子选些自己想要的衣物。

"我想要。。莫绿色或者薄荷绿的衣服,可以吗?"

他缓缓地说着,深怕自己的要求太过分。但,他过不久就会知道,自己现在的想法,不怎么正确。

或许Odin还有其他的阿斯嘉德人不怎么喜欢,也不怎么会想要满足他的要求,哪怕那一个要求一点都不过分,只是件鸡毛蒜皮般的小事。

但,他现在可是有复仇这联盟所有人的疼爱。

虽然他曾经是纽约的破坏者,虽然有些地球人仍然不怎么欢迎他,虽然他们之间都有着纠纷以及争吵,但这些都不足以阻止他们慢慢喜欢,慢慢爱上这可爱但同时却有些令人怜惜的小男孩。


	6. Chapter 6

将Tony新买给他的衣服换上，Loki身穿着绿色恐龙的连体衣服，长度刚好的恐龙尾巴在他的身后左右摇摆着，有多可爱，就有多可爱。

他走在所有人的最前面，四处张望，不断地观察着那些在阿斯加德不存有的各种商店，衣服，鞋子，包包，各种餐厅，还有-专卖布丁的甜品店。

“布丁。。”

阿斯加德小王子细语道，像是在和自己说话，但这却被突然出现的队长听见，在他身边，还有来自阿斯加德的雷神，小王子最爱的哥哥。

“你想要吃布丁？”

Steve低头看着Loki，但后者却被队长身后的男人夺走全部的注意力。

“哥哥！”

Loki飞扑到雷神的脚边，让对方将自己抱起，呵护在怀里。Thor如他愿地将小邪神抱在怀里，让弟弟坐在自己的手臂上，为Loki整理那因为奔跑而些许凌乱的黑发。

“你好啊，小恐龙，哥哥好想你。”

语毕，雷神在弟弟的头上落下无数的吻。这么可爱的孩子究竟是谁家的王子啊!

会被自家弟弟萌死的神恐怕只有Thor一神。

\----------

"Tony,你不觉得这样的Loki有多奇怪吗?"

Steve从神兄弟俩身边走到Tony一伙那, 他还是有点不敢相信那个精通法术的邪神, 居然会因为魔法失控而变成一个孩子。

直觉告诉他没那么简单。

"嘿, 冰棍队长, 有可能就这么简单呢?就只是魔法失控, 别想那么多。"

Tony用手背拍了拍爱人的左胸, 意思他别那么多虑, 就当是让自己远离反派们的干扰, 顺便带个小邪神,度过一个可能并不那么放松的假期。

他明白Steve的担忧,但Thor在这,更何况,他们又不是没办法对付恶作剧之神的攻击。

"Tony.."

亿万富翁见Steve还打算继续说下去,直接吻着他,打断美国队长处于担忧的长篇大论。

"嘘。。别担心,有我在。"

Tony安慰着队长,且没看见Steve 的眼里所写着的'有你在我才不放心'。

又或者说, 他选择不去看见。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注！假设Clint并没有结婚生子。

“哥哥，我要一个焦糖布丁。。”

小小的邪神坐在哥哥的手上，指着玻璃柜里的焦糖布丁。除了Loki以外，对布丁虎视眈眈的还有Clint以及被自家爱人阻止到隔壁甜甜圈店，买下所有种类的甜甜圈的Tony Stark。

很快的，原本呆在Vision身边的双生姐弟俩也一起走到柜台，一群超级英雄像个孩子一样，兴奋地在各式各样的布丁口味中选出自己想要的那一种。

而Steve还有Vision只是站在那群孩子般的队友们的正后方，看着爱人/伙伴们争吵的背影，不知道是该笑还是该感到无奈。

笑是因为身为超级英雄的他们很难得才有着一个机会，一个能够让他们一起愉快地度过下午，和家人，爱人一起过度美丽时光的机会。

无奈则是。。前面这群孩子们知不知道自己吃了多少甜食，在这个星期里。

“我要一个水果牛奶布丁！”

“卡布奇诺布丁一个！”

“Wanda，你要鲜奶布丁还是草莓布丁？”

“凡人才会选择，绯红女巫两个都要！”

看吧，单单是乖巧的Wanda都选了两个，何况是那个拿出信用卡的亿万富翁。

“这样吧，年轻人，这里每一种口味的布丁都来5个！”

‘该死的’Steve•注意你的用词•美国正直好队长•Rogers想着。

\----------

自从弟弟变成一个孩子后，就变成神界好哥哥兼保姆的Thor让弟弟坐在自己的大腿上，看着Loki用小勺子挖上一大口的布丁，放进自己的嘴巴。

小家伙吃完那口布丁后，抬起头，看着自己的哥哥，虽然从这个角度，他大概只能看见Thor鼻子还有扎人的胡子。他绞尽脑汁，不断地想着该不该让哥哥也尝试好吃的布丁。

‘可是我很喜欢这布丁。’

但他最后还是摇了摇Thor的手臂，在小心翼翼地举起布丁，开口说。

“哥哥，请你吃。”

弟控的雷神当然摸了摸弟弟的头后，吃了一口布丁，然后笑着对Loki说声谢谢。

坐在他们对面的鹰眼就不怎么开心了。嘿，他也有想要吃焦糖布丁的欲望好吗？！

“我也要吃一口！”

语毕，Clint Barton从小邪神手上抢走那碗焦糖布丁，正准备挖一匙放进嘴巴时，却被坐在隔壁的快银阻止。

“老家伙，你不是也有吗？焦糖布丁什么的，干嘛要抢小孩子的食物？你看他都快要哭了！”

Clint顺着Pietro的话，看着对面的Loki，哦，他还者的准备要哭了。小家伙眼眶里那豆大的泪水看起来随时随地都会滴下，这让抢走对方布丁的鹰眼感到无比内疚。

“你别哭！诺，给你个新的！”

“一个超级英雄居然惹哭了一个小男孩。。媒体快要乐欢了。”

Tony在一旁嘲笑着不知所措的Clint，却没看见隔壁爱人油然而生的怒火。

Steve拿走Tony手上不知道是第几碗的布丁，随之在对方手里塞下一瓶矿泉水。天知道他这个月吃了多少甜甜圈还有Sam母亲做的小甜饼了吗？再这样下去，他的身体状况会越变越差的！

“知道了，冰棍奶奶。”

‘难道Steve就不能像对面的Vision一样吗？看！那家伙居然在开心地喂着女朋友吃下各种不同味道的布丁！’


	8. Chapter 8

“走吧，回家了，Peter也快巡逻完了，他没钥匙进家门。”

Tony见大家都将面前的布丁消灭后，提议道，但很快地就被Clint拆穿他的计划。

“闭嘴吧，废铁罐，谁都知道你只是想要向儿子哭诉队长的酷刑。”

被提到的亿万富翁瞪了Clint一眼，但其实他说的并没错，他确实是想要回到家，扑到那快要变成自己真正的孩子的蜘蛛侠怀中，告诉对方，被全国人民爱戴的美国队长有多坏，居然不让他吃最爱的甜甜圈，甚至连布丁也要限制。

而另一个被提及的主角却一脸无奈地跟在后面，像个孩子的爸一样，只不过他的孩子还有孩子他妈都一直尝试在他眼皮下定制各种甜度的甜甜圈，再以科学之名将所有天的不要命的甜甜圈吃完，一天内。

“姐姐，谁是Peter？”

问的人是双生弟弟，但看向Wanda的人却多了一个隔壁雷神家的小弟弟。虽然绯红女巫并不怎么在意，反正两个都很可爱！

“Peter是那个被人称为蜘蛛侠的人，Loki等会看到他，要叫他哥哥哦。”

她摸了摸又坐在雷神手臂上的Loki，然后发现自家亲弟弟居然开始吃醋了，这种时候，在男友的面前。

她连忙哄哄Pietro，然后将对方丢会给Clint。其实她也不怎么明白，明明小时候不怎么撒娇的弟弟，怎么越大，越常撒娇，难道是被自家男友传染了吗？

话说，原来撒娇也会传染啊。。

“乖乖，别打扰你姐姐，来！我来给你抱抱。”

接着Pietro的Clint很快就明白女孩的用意，趁男友还没反应过来的时间，将对方拉到自己的怀里。

然后像是哄小孩一样，上上下下地按着节拍，摸摸Pietro的后背，完美的父亲模范，就差没有哼歌让对方入睡。

“放-放开我！老家伙，我才不需要你的抱抱。。”

Pietro在尝试推开男人却发现对方的力气比看起来的还要大后，放弃挣扎，说话的语量也越变越小，最后快要变成喃喃细语。

一群超级英雄就这样子，吵吵闹闹地一起走回到复仇者大厦，不在乎旁人的眼光，还有一窝蜂冲过来却碍于对方一群人全副武装的样子而不敢太向前的狗仔队们。

‘为什么这群人连出个门都要穿着钢铁装，带着盾牌，弓箭，锤子等武器啊！还有！那小男孩手上的是把未开封的匕首吧？！’

要是让这6个超级英雄加上一个小邪神的队伍里的任何一个人听见这名小记者的内心戏后，大概会以鄙视的眼神看着那名小记者，反派是不会休息的，更何况，弟控雷神说九界各地与Loki为敌的生物现在都可能突袭。

好吧，最后一个是Thor自己说的，而且，复仇者联盟的各位对此也只是笑笑不语，有什么敌人是他们没办法击败的？！

“Loki，等会想要吃冰淇凌吗？”

Thor身为一个完美的弟控，当然随时随地都想要让弟弟玩得开心点，但他可能忘了一件事。。

身为蜘蛛侠的Peter通常会在这个时间和他们会面，无论是在大厦里还是在大街上，而伴随在后的一定会是那个雇佣兵。

“嘿，Mr.Stark还有大家！”

Peter Parker用蜘蛛丝让自己降落在里这群人不远处的街上，在快步走过来。而当他发现小邪神的存在并和他打招呼时，Tony恨死了的雇佣兵出现了。

“你是Loki吗？你好哦，我是Peter Parker。”

“嗯。。Peter哥哥，我叫-”

“Baby Boy!!!!!”

死侍从隔壁大楼最高处跳下，跌下的过程中还一直喊着对Peter的爱称。然后，结果可想而知，他变成一堆肉酱，鲜血喷得满地都是。

一直都被哥哥保护着，还没见过任何血腥画面的Loki小王子看到眼前的惨状后，直接大哭，将头埋在Thor的颈项。

‘诸神在上，我的Loki目睹了什么啊？！’堂堂的雷神无语地安慰着自家弟弟，然后快步远离那一摊肉酱。


	9. 中秋番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我知道今天不是中秋。。。but...

就当着一个是‘我喜欢你，哥哥！’的番外吧。

”弟弟！你看中庭人做了什么样的糕点！“

雷神将手上的金色盒子交给Loki，在他身边乖乖坐着的小邪神。后者露出疑惑的表情，结果哥哥交给他的盒子，小心翼翼地打开它，深怕自己一不小心将铁盒丢下大楼。

毕竟这对神兄弟正坐在阳台边界，当然，小Loki身上以及周围都是防止他掉落的安全措施。而且，他也能及时将弟弟抱起。

“这个是。。什么？”

“打开来看看吧，弟弟。”

Loki一只手握着对他来说还算大的铁盒，一只手慢慢打开铁盒，的那却发现这盒子比想象中还难打开后，生气地将它递回给Thor。

“我-我打不开！”

邪神小小的脸上慢慢付出红云，这在弟控Thor的眼里，足以算个是一个致命武器。

“哥哥帮你打开吧。”

他低头将吻落在Loki的头上，然后再打开铁盒，将里面被中庭人称为月饼的糕点拿给弟弟。

“这是。。雷神之锤吗，哥哥？”

Loki露出有点疑惑的表情，不明白为什么雷神之锤会被印在这个黑黑的食物上面。

“对啊，这个是月饼，听说中庭任会在这一天一边赏月一边吃这种糕点。”

他将自己从Tony的AI那里听来的知识一字不漏地告诉弟弟，希望聪明的邪神能够尽快融入进中庭人的生活。

“月饼？可是这看起来黑黑的。。。”

“那是巧克力口味的哦。”

“嗯。。哥哥要吃吗？”

Thor听见Loki的话后露出大大的笑容。

“好啊，我们一起吃吧！”

中秋赏月，最不能少的就是可爱的弟弟。


	10. Chapter 10

“好好好，Loki最勇敢不吗？不哭了，好吗？”

连哄带骗地哄着弟弟，Thor上下轻轻摇摆着邪神小小的身躯，试图让目睹‘命案’的Loki停止哭泣。

哦，肇祸者现在还是一滩肉酱，只不过是长有小小的四肢的一滩肉酱。。呃，好吧，总而言之，Wade  
Wilson还是肉酱。

“Wade。。你没事吧-”

“Peter你不用管那家伙，回家了。”

Tony·我就是不喜欢那家伙·而且他弄哭了小邪神·那个夺走他的心的小Loki·Stark将蜘蛛侠从死侍身边拉开。现在最主要的目的就是把儿子带回家，一家团聚，和小邪神一起玩耍！

而对此，美国队长表示他和Tony站在同一条线上，虽然将‘尸体’留在大庭广众下不是件好事。

“哥哥。。唔。。”             

“回家了，我们回家吧，Loki，哥哥会一直陪着你的。”

雷神持续安慰着不停哭泣的弟弟，跨过Wade，跟上同伴的脚步。而他身后的超级影英雄们无一不这么做，无论是绯红女巫，快银还是自家男友。

哦，不。有一个例外，Clint很淡定地拿出匕首在Wade的脑袋上捅几刀后，快步跟上。

\---------- 

年轻的蜘蛛侠避开所有人的视线，走到柱子后面，打给刚刚就这样在大街上被无视的男友。说实话，他感到很抱歉，毕竟他也是将Wade留在大街上的共犯之一。

【Wade，我觉得你今天还是不要过来我这。。】

【Baby boy，你怎么忍心让我一个人呢？我会自杀的，你知道吗？】

【你死不了的。。】

【噔噔噔小蜘蛛得到一分！】

【Wade。。】

“Peter Parker你最好把电话挂断！”

远处的Tony向穿着便服，此时此刻应该坐在沙发上，和他们一起谈天说笑的Peter喊道。

'儿子大了就是容易被半路杀出的混蛋拐走。'

\---------- 

"弟弟,你还好吗?要不要吃补丁?还是巧克力?要不要哥哥带你出去玩?"

小Loki坐在沙发上,看着蹲在他面前的Thor。后者焦急地询问着他是否还好,用手小心翼翼地擦去邪神脸上挂着那最后的泪珠。

Loki摇了摇头,伸出小手握着Thor那长满茧的手。

"我没事了,哥哥。"

就像一位完美的小王子，Loki带着微笑安抚哥哥的焦虑。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尝试写些Crossover，再加上最近真的爱上Supernatural了XD
> 
> Spn的时间点为第7季，AU! 假设温家两兄弟已经找到地堡了，正和Gabe一起猎杀Dick。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望你们会喜欢！
> 
> 有任何想法/意见的话，请在下方留言:)

“哥哥？哥哥！”

仍处于睡梦中的Loki紧皱着眉头，小小的拳头在空中挥舞着，他时不时张开小手，试图在空中抓着所谓的救命稻草。

这画面在雷神的眼里是多么的心痛，他没办法知道弟弟的噩梦里存在着什么样的怪物，没办法知道是什么让Loki这么害怕。

他只能默默地看着，然后温柔地叫醒弟弟。

“Loki？”

睁开双眼的邪神紧紧抓着Thor的衣裳，不愿松开。

“哥哥，我-我怕。。。别离开我，好吗？”

他细语道，害怕着哥哥会因为这要求而感到不开心，但事实证明，Loki想多了。

“弟弟，别怕，哥哥就在这里，哪里都不去。”

无论发生什么事，Thor都不会离开他的。他已经错过了一次，众神在上，他向父亲发誓，这一次他会永远都陪在Loki身边，相信他，呵护他。

\---------- 

“Loki，你想要做什么我们都会支持你，但这一次就听你哥的吧。。”

Tony抓着邪神的手，试图将他挽留在团队的身边，远离那些猎人们。

‘谁知道那些猎人不会伤害Loki？！’

但后者却将他甩来，说了一句‘对不起’便从钢铁侠身边离开。

随着时间一年年地流失，原本可爱的小Loki已长大成开始有点叛逆的美少男。他快步地往电梯走去，试图将复仇者们都甩开，独自到大厦外寻找那个叫做Gabriel的大天使。

没错，就是那个天使，突然蹦出来想要阻止开启天启毁灭地球的另外几个大天使的Gabriel。

如今的他不再是那个需要Thor照顾的孩子了，他知道自己的身份，知道自己再变成小孩摸样之前做了什么，知道为什么纽约人看他的眼神和复仇者们看他的眼神会不一样。

他知道自己做了很多不能被原谅的事。

所以他才想要和Gabriel一起弥补这些错误。

“你确定吗，Loki？”

“嗯。”

Gabriel让手上的棒棒糖凭空消失后，将手放在Loki的肩膀上，连同邪神一起瞬移到Winchester们发现的地堡里。

“欢迎你加入捕猎Dick的战队。”

年长的Winchester脸带笑容，欢迎邪神加入他们。


	12. Chapter 12

“等等，铁罐，什么意思叫我们没有办法追踪他们的所在地？”

鹰眼放下手上的小甜饼，看着正在让A.I，Friday调查邪神的去处的Tony，但后者只是放下手上的空酒杯，揉了揉自己紧邹的眉头。

“字面上的意思。”

他站起身，走到吧台边，为自己倒一杯烈酒。

“手机，电脑，行用卡，甚至是用卫星也好，你说的出的都试过了，见鬼的，无论怎样他们都会消失，就像他们会瞬移一般。”

“这有可能吗？”

Tony将烈酒一口气喝完，语气中带有些愤怒地回答。

“不可能。”

确实，如果说是另外一个神又或则是变种人还有可能办得到瞬间移动，但那些都能被卫星检测到任何的移动。可现在被调查的可是活活生生的人类，一个既不是变种人也并不拥有什么特异功能的人类。

“Thor哪儿呢？那个叫Heimdall的家伙呢？”

Clint叹了口气后，提出自己的疑问。

\---------- 

“所以你的意思是这恶心的生物没有办法被杀，只有办法阻止他们复活吗？”

Loki看着面前的猎人们以及天使，无视不断震动的手机。自从他和Gabriel离开复仇者大厦后，Tony买给他的手机就一直显示着Thor一伙的来电。不间断地。

“对。硼砂，砍头，巫术，目前只有这些能够让他们慢下脚步。”

Sam Winchester回答着邪神的问题。

说实话，Sam知道Dean并不相信Loki会站在他们这一边。先不说对方是一个神，他可是个骗子，一个变形者，无论是什么版本的神话都传达了一个信息，Loki是万恶的，他杀了光明之神Baldr，引起了诸神的黄昏。

“那不是我，人类。”

“什么？”

Loki看着Winchester，正要开口说话时却被电话铃声打断。但，这一次并不是邪神的手机，而是Sam的。

“你好，这是Plant特工，请问-”

Sam以官方的方式自我介绍着，但却被对方打断。他皱起眉头，看向自己的哥哥，然后再看了眼Loki。

“给你的。”

他将手机交给Loki并把Dean拉到一旁，还有从一开始就处于看热闹状态的大天使，Gabriel。

\---------- 

“回家吧，弟弟。有什么事情我们能一起面对的。”

“Thor，你不会明白的，我必须做些什么来弥补我的罪过。”  
他坦承地告诉Thor自己的目的，但他并不指望雷神会支持他的想法，毕竟，在Thor的眼里，造成纽约事件的并不是他，而是疯狂巨人Thanos。是他控制了Loki，逼他带领外星人占领中庭。

至少这是Thor还有复仇者联盟的想法。

可这并不是纽约人民以及美国的想法，在他们的眼里，纽约事件的肇祸者就是Loki，就算美国队长一行人召开记者会证明那不是阿斯加德王子的错。在人类的眼里，他就是罪恶的来源，谎言的制造者，挑拨离间的恶人。

“利维坦？那是什么？圣经里的利维坦吗？”

电话的另一端似乎开启了免提，毕竟提出问题的并不是雷神，而是Peter Parker。

“对。”

Loki叹了口气，然后继续解释自己的目的。

“我知道这听起来并不可靠，但是，请给我几天的时间好吗？”

“Loki-”

电话被邪神挂断。

他知道复仇者联盟是会选择相信他并支持他，毕竟，他们可是用了五年的时间来见证他的成长，看着他从小孩长大成青年*。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我知道这个怎么读都有点奇怪，还是解释一下好。Loki在前面几章看起来就像是人类7到8岁，而在这里可以说是17岁左右。呃。。我要怎么解释啊这个。。中文不是我的强项（我是认证的。。我的中文退步了。。）好吧，这么说吧。Loki是阿斯嘉人，他并不是人类，他是个神，就当成神的成长速度是人类的两倍吧，然后会在一定的年龄停止任何关于长相的改变。


	13. 番外-牛奶布丁还是芒果布丁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注:这番外里的Loki是幼年基,些许铁霜。

牛奶布丁还是芒果布丁?

这问题就像是个天大的难题,在小小邪神的脑袋里转来转去,只留下了一个大大的问号,就好似这问题值得思考的程度和母鸡与鸡蛋这问题相同。

包子般的脸也因为主人正在深度思考关于布丁口味这道难题而皱成一团。Loki像个小大人一样手托着下巴,抿着双唇,皱着眉头,一直盯着玻璃展示柜里的布丁们,思考着该把哪一个吃进肚子里。

而九界里弟控第一名的Thor在干嘛呢?

鼎鼎大名的雷神差点因为出现在弟弟脸上的可爱表情而晕倒在地。他努力地克制自己不要发出少女心十足的尖叫声,毕竟他是位公众人物,形象还是得照顾照顾,不能丢脸。

"哥哥。。。"

阿斯嘉德的小王子抬起头,用着撒娇般的嗓音加上水汪汪的大眼睛看向站在他身后的Thor。他知道每当自己有什么解决不了或理解不了的难题时,只要用着要哭不哭的表情看向哥哥,后者一定会帮他解决。

就算是要让Dr.Strange逆转时间,只要Loki开口,Thor一定会做到最好,让弟弟重新露出微笑。

"怎么了吗,弟弟?哥哥就在这,不要哭。"

Thor把Loki抱在怀里,直视着后者的双眼,一本正经地说。他可不允许自己看见弟弟脸上露出难受的表情,不是这一次。

"布丁。。。"

Loki微微转过身,伸出小小的手,指向玻璃展示柜里各种口味的布丁。

难得没有犯傻的雷神很快地明白弟弟的意思,他向前迈出脚步,让他和Loki更靠近玻璃展示柜,更靠近布丁。

"Loki不知道要什么口味的吗?"

他柔声地问着小邪神,然后耐心地等待着Loki的回答。

"嗯。。"

Loki点了点头,小小声地回答着哥哥的问题。他怕Thor会嘲笑他,说他连自己想要什么口味的布丁都不知道。

虽然Loki本人很清楚,Thor是不会嘲笑他的。

"服务员小姐,麻烦全部给我来一份。"

于是Thor做了哥哥应该做的事,满足弟弟的所有要求。用着Tony 。我就是位土豪。Stark的黑卡买下了30多种口味的布丁。

懂得礼貌的阿斯嘉德小王子当然向哥哥表达了谢意,甚至拉了拉哥哥的手臂,让他低下头来,在Thor的脸上留下可爱的吻。

"谢谢你,哥哥。。。"

\----------

"甜甜圈,哥哥,买甜甜圈给Tomy。。。"

小邪神手指指向不远处的甜甜圈店,口齿不清地说着Tony Stark的名字。

"Tomy? 弟弟是在说吾友Tony吗?"

Thor看了眼弟弟指着的店面后,看向Loki,纠正他的发音。

"Tomy!"

"是Tony,跟哥哥说一遍,Tony。"

"Tomy!"

Loki笑着说道。

"好吧,我们去为Tomy买甜甜圈吧。"

败在弟弟微笑之下的Thor认输般地跟着弟弟的发音说着Tony Stark的名字。


	14. 番外-论名字的正确读法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：这篇番外和上一个‘牛奶布丁还是芒果布丁’的后续。

论Tony ·我可能要改名叫Tomy了的说·Stark的名字正确的读法，复仇者联盟全员集合，就像是为了抵抗什么超级具有威胁性的外星人的进攻，全体坐在沙发上，围成一个大圆圈，视线都聚集在圈里最小最可爱的小邪神的身上。

“发生了什么啊，老头子？”

刚被自家亲爱的双生叫来大厦的快银很快地就坐在Wanda的身边，谁知道刚想要开口问事情的起承转合的时候，却发现Vision那家伙居然霸着Wanda，不让Pietro有机会问。

无奈之下，他只好转向自己的另一边，凑到人称鹰眼的大叔耳边询问。

他-他才不会承认自己其实已开始就有打算坐在Clint的身边的！

“小Loki他不会发音Tony的名字，那两家伙瞎操心，在教他人命的发音。”

Clint Barton手里抱着一大罐的小甜饼，Sam妈妈友情赞助的，和Maximoff双生哥哥解释着，完全没发现直盯着这里的Tony·我才是重点好吗·万一小Loki永远念不对我的名字怎么把啊  
·Stark。

“那边那对情侣麻烦把注意力放在这里好吗？”

名字发音纠正会的主持人之一的Tony，也是本次会议的主角之一，向秀着恩爱的银鹰夫夫发出红卡警告。不过，后者们只是同步翻了个白眼而已。

他就不信今天不能纠正小王子对自己的名字的发音！

虽然他也不知道为什么自己这么纠结与这一点，发音不正确就把它当成爱称好了阿。

可想而知要是他的想法被美国甜心队长听见后，一定会被责罚。

“来，Loki亲爱的，现在我们玩一个游戏，好吗？”

Tony转向隔壁坐在雷身怀里的小男孩，用着温柔的嗓音询问着。上天知道他对于和小孩说话时  
该有的语气掌握得多好了。

“嗯！”

年级小小的Loki自然地答应了钢铁侠的‘邀请’。

得到小邪神的答案的Tony简单地解释了一遍这游戏的规则。他知道谁，Loki就要说出那个人的  
名字。

很快地，游戏便进行得如火如荼，哦不对，是顺利才对。无论Tony的手指指向谁，天生就是个  
小天才的Loki，都能准确地说出那个人的名字，发音100分，但是。。。

“Wanda姐姐！”

在得到正确答案后，Tony把手指向隔壁的小蜘蛛。

“Peter哥哥！”

然后是刚被Steve找到的好友，白狼先生。

“Bucky哥哥！”

被叫到的Bucky Barnes明显被吓到了，但和快地就向Loki露出甜美的微笑。（真不愧是九头蛇名模。）

再然后，Tony指向自己。

“Tomy！”

钢铁侠努力地克制自己不露出生物课恋的表情，认真地开始纠正Loki的发音。

“和我说一遍，Tony。”

“Tomy！”

“多一次，Tony。”

“Tomy！”

“To-”

雷身突然开口打断了队友的话。

“吾友，你就放弃吧，我已经尝试过了，但弟弟似乎只想叫你Tomy。。。”

不过，雷神大人的声量不知为何慢慢减小，最后一句就快变成喃喃细语了。

再然后，这最终还是没达成目标的名字发音纠正会在Loki·我就想叫你Tomy·好像想吃甜甜圈·Laufeyson撒娇般的命令结束。

“Tomy！我们一起去吃甜甜圈！”


	15. 番外之白花花的胡子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注：这篇番外里Loki还处于孩童时期。

“Tomy!”

小小的邪神就像是刚下凡的小天使，身上仿佛散发着微光。他脸上带着大大的笑容，向钢铁侠Tony Stark跑去。

这一次，谁都没有开口纠正他对于Tony Stark这名字的发音，而是任由他依照自己的喜爱方式唤着对方。就像是爱称一样，独一且特别。

Loki身穿着动物造型的连体睡衣，随着他小小但却不让人小看的步伐，身后连载睡衣上的小尾巴左摇右摆的，有多么地可爱就有多么地可爱。

而这温馨的画面当然被九界第一弟控录了下来，纠正，是被他身边的Clint用手机录下，然后被他本人录制在心中，放入名为‘弟弟的可爱成长之旅’的档案里，永远保存着。

‘这么可爱的小天使究竟是谁家的弟弟呢？不就是我家的吗’

以上便是堂堂雷神Thor Odinson内心对自己的发问以及回答。只能说弟控的世界，不是凡人能够轻易明白的，更何况他可不是中庭人，而是阿斯加德的神明大人。

那身为Loki奔跑向的对象，Tony·我是Tomy,Tomy是我·来人给这小可爱速速送上他最喜欢的食物·Stark的内心想法呢？

好吧，不用怀疑，其实那伪中间名便是他的内心想法了。

“嘿！你好啊，小可爱，想要吃甜甜圈吗？”

张开双臂，Tony接住了小邪神。他让Loki坐在自己的手上，轻轻捏了捏后者的鼻子后，缓缓地走向吧台，指着上面一盒盒让人垂延三尺的甜甜圈，向他问道。

“嗯！”

Loki回答着Stark，带着帽子的小脑袋瓜还大力地点头，仿佛自己的大声回答还不足以证明自己多么想要吃甜甜圈。

Tony让Loki坐在吧台边的椅子上，将布丁口味的甜甜圈摆到他的面前后，自己便拿起其中一个白巧克力杏仁口味的甜甜圈，完全不理会Cap禁止他吃甜甜圈的指令。

Loki也拿起甜甜圈，品尝着人间美味。

虽然他其实更想要喝同样是在吧台上的蜜糖牛奶。

即便是谎言之神，小小的他还是不能像是未来的他一样掩盖自己对想要之物的眼神。

人们不是常常说吗？眼睛是最不会说谎的器官。Loki水汪汪的大眼睛在自以为不被任何人发现的情况下不断地瞥向蜜糖牛奶的位置。就像是一头幼狮，直直地盯着自己的猎物。

“喏，给你。你想要这个，不是吗？”

望眼欲穿的牛奶突然出现在自己的面前，Loki瞪大双眼，顺着那长有薄茧的手，将视线从那杯牛奶上移到那个人的脸庞。

“谢谢！”

Loki道谢着，露出了甚至比蜜糖还要甜的笑容。不知道为什么，最近的他越来越爱笑了。

和Thor记忆里，小时候那总是一个人安安静静地读着书的弟弟截然不同。

他小口小口地喝着蜜糖牛奶，仿佛那杯牛奶就是世界上最贵重，最稀有的饮料。

但其实他想要把它留给他最重要的人。

Thor Odinson。

“哥哥！给你！”

眼见Thor从墙角边走了过来，Loki连忙让Tony把他从椅子上抱下来，拿起那杯蜜糖牛奶，小心翼翼地向哥哥快步走去。

“弟弟！”

雷神蹲下身，接过那杯牛奶，在弟弟的意示下，喝上了一口。

看见哥哥接受自己最喜欢的饮料（之一）后，Loki再一次露出大大的笑容。

而这一笑，险些就将众人的内心融化。

“Loki，你看你哥哥。”

在那个人的提醒下，Loki看向了Thor。

“白花花的胡子！”

小小邪神看着自己的哥哥，这么地喊道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有兴趣的话，不放在下方留下你所认为的‘那个人’的身份吧！ 
> 
> 和Lofter上一样，第一个猜对的，不妨告诉我你所想要看到的剧情！


End file.
